THE ROSE AND THE SWORD
by cousin D
Summary: SPARHAWK AND BELGARION MEET.


  
THE ROSE AND THE SWORD  
  
WRITTEN BY COUSIN D  
  
  
These characters are not mine. Pity.   
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
The cloaked man watches the knight as he rode through the city on his roan horse. The man was very large; perhaps forty years old, with black hair. He was confident and the cloaked figure was certain that this was the person he was looking for.   
  
He had the right feel.  
  
Sparhawk-  
  
Sparhawk could feel the eyes follow him through the city, yet every time he turned around there was no one there. This person even had the feel of magic on them though it wasn't the magic he was used to feeling, the Styric magic.   
  
This was getting very irritating and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it. He wasn't used to being followed lately and just when he thought that he might have to confront this person the presence vanished.  
  
"Faran, wait a moment." He pulled the reins and the roan horse reluctantly stopped. The Great War horse was eager to get back to the familiar stables of the palace. He saw no reason to wait out here in the cold night air when the only other person around was obviously no threat.  
  
How Faran had known that the presence was not dangerous, he didn't know. It was instinct that told him this.  
  
Sparhawk waited for a short time, listening to the silence of the city around them. When he heard nothing, Sparhawk urged Faran on. As they came closer to the palace where his wife and daughter were waiting for him Sparhawk thought that perhaps it had been his imagination. Then again, perhaps not. "Mirtai!" He called out to his wife's, Queen Ehlana, bodyguard.  
  
The giantess walked out of the shadows of the stable and looked at him calmly. "You're late again, Sparhawk." She told him. Once again, Sparhawk was amazed that such an impressively muscular and tall woman could be so beautiful. She was one of the most beautiful women in the court. Even if she would see that comment as a sort of an insult. The warrior would far prefer to be judged on her fighting ability. The only one she cared to impress with her looks was her husband, Kring.  
  
"Sorry. Look, I think I'm being followed, but I couldn't find anyone. Keep an extra eye out tonight, will you?"  
  
"Certainly."   
  
"So," Sparhawk continued as he unsaddled Faran. "Where's my wife? Have you left her alone tonight?" His tone was only teasing, as he knew how seriously Mirtai took her responsibilities to the Queen.  
  
"Of coarse not." She replied. "Talen is with her and Danae."  
  
"Talen?" Sparhawk was surprised that Mirtai would leave her owner and Queen in the hands of the thirteen-year-old boy.  
  
Mirtai nodded slowly. "He's a smart boy and with some work, I think I can turn him into a warrior. He still needs to grow a bit."  
  
Sparhawk laughed. Everyone seemed to have plans for poor Talen. Mirtai wants him to be a warrior, like the son she never had. Sparhawk wanted him to be a knight. Several friends wanted him to be in the clergy. Sephrenia wanted to have him apprenticed to an artist to work on his drawing talent. Danae, Sparhawk's young daughter wanted to marry him.   
  
Talen, himself, wanted little more out of life than a warm place to sleep and a full belly.  
  
  
THE MOTHERHOUSE-  
  
Vanion was making his way to bed after a long day of keeping the young novices in line. Still, he wouldn't trade this life for anything. One of the many habits he'd gotten into long ago was to check the motherhouse before bed.   
  
When he reached the chapel, Vanion found a surprise. In thirty or more years he had never been surprised when he was doing his late night inspection. Now, in the silence of the chapel of the Elene god he found a stranger.  
  
There was a single candle burning on the altar and a young man kneeling on one knee, his face lowered to the stone floor. Vanion didn't seem to recognize him, either.  
  
Vanion made his way to the young man slowly to assess him. He was barely more than a boy, perhaps in his early twenties, with sandy hair and a tired expression.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon." The boy's voice was soft and he didn't open his eyes when he spoke. "I just wanted a quiet place to think for a moment."  
  
"It's quite all right." Vanion said cautiously. "The chapel is open to everyone. If you had come during the day, though, you wouldn't have surprised me. I'm Lord Vanion, master of this house."  
  
Slowly, the young man raised his head and opened his eyes. His eyes were guileless blue and looked so tired. A smile touched his lips and he pushed himself up from the floor to sit in one of the pews.  
  
"You can call me Garion."  
  
Vanion sat next to the tired looking man, not surprising as it was well passed midnight. "Well, Garion, I take it you came to pray. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
He sort of half laughed. "No. I'm afraid not. I wasn't praying, really. Just thinking."  
  
"You weren't praying?" Vanion's faith was very strong, but not so strong that he failed to acknowledge the other beliefs in the world. After all, he was in love with a priestess of another religion. But why would a follower of another faith come here?  
  
"Please don't take offense. I don't really follow a religion. The night was cold and, as I said, I needed to think."  
  
He was very ordinary looking, Vanion thought. Like any young man on the streets. Though he did hold himself with a very self-assured air. "I do have a question for you." Vanion said, his responsibility to the order making him forget hospitality. "This house is guarded by several very good knights. How did you get in without being seen?" They were definitely endangered if this young man could get in without any trouble. Whoever was on guard duty was going to be peeling potatoes for a month.  
  
"Your guards aren't to blame." Garion reassured him, as if he could read Vanion's mind. "I have ways." The boy sighed and stood up. "I really should be going. I didn't mean to disturb your night."  
  
He started to walk out of the chapel, and Vanion called to him, "Wait!" Garion didn't stop but he didn't go any faster, either. That anyone could just walk in and out of the Motherhouse was not to be tolerated. He didn't seem to do any harm, but what had he been doing before Vanion had found him?  
  
Vanion chased after him until they reached the courtyard with Garion staying just a few yards ahead of him. When Vanion rushed into the courtyard Garion had vanished. It was completely deserted except for Vanion himself.  
  
In the distance, a wolf howled and Vanion wondered why there was a wolf in the middle of a city. Not knowing what else to do, Vanion went to his bed where Sephrenia was waiting for him. She would surely know what to do.  
  
  
GARION-  
  
The night is beautiful, even here. I don't think I've ever liked cities, really. They always seem dirty and far to crowded. I much prefer the countryside that I grew up in. Only the city of Riva has held any appeal to me and I think that's because I've lived there for so many years.  
  
Now, my small island country is long gone. The island is still there, of coarse, but it's not Riva anymore. I don't know what it's called now, but so much of the world is changed. Everything is different.  
  
Still, I've had plenty of time to get used to changes. Thousands of years, in fact. I used to think that my grandfather was old when I found out that he was 7 thousand years old, but now I know different. Age and time mean very little in the long run. Now he was so tired.  
  
I run through the dimly lit streets on all four legs. The old knight had been a nice enough man, but there are things I had to do. I would have liked to stay and talk with him more, but I had to find that man. The man I'd seen earlier riding a horse. He reminded me very much of Brand.   
  
I just know that the man will help. I wanted desperately to rest but I have work to do. Right now, running as a wolf was the most efficient way to get that work done. I had to get to the man quickly and then persuade him, somehow, to help.  
  
So close. It had taken me so many years and now I can just taste victory.  
  
  
The palace was well guarded, but not so well as the Pandion Motherhouse. It was a simple matter for me to choose another form. I changed my body from the comfortable wolf into a falcon and silently thanked Uncle Beldin for teaching me this trick.  
  
I flew on silent wings under the full moon up to the window where my target was and perched on the window ledge to looked in. I immediately blushed and turned his head away. Drat! Should have known this time of night the man would be with his wife. I know I would've been with Ce'Nedra. So long ago.  
  
My Sendarian sensibilities wouldn't let me interrupt, so I flew away to wait for a better time. If only I could get a little sleep.   
  
-Just wait till morning. - The soft voice spoke in my mind. -You seem to be getting close. -  
  
"Please," I begged to the familiar voice. "Just give me a few hours to sleep."  
  
-I'm sorry, but it has to be done this way. Go wait in the throne room. They'll be up soon. By the way, why were you in Eriond's temple tonight? -  
  
"They don't even know who their god is." I told my old friend, Prophesy. "I felt his presence and thought I'd go for a visit. The old knight came in, though, before I could call Eriond."  
  
-Ah, well. Perhaps you'll meet later. -  
  
I flew into the throne room and landed on the arm of the Queen's throne. The room was dark except for one candle. In my falcon form I yawned. It seems like I've been tired forever. I just want to rest. Is that to much to ask?  
  
The door of the throne room suddenly swung open and several people walked in. One was the old knight I'd met earlier, but there was a young boy with him and a little girl. There were several other knights with them and one who was the spitting image of Mandorian, wearing large horns of some kind of beast. Strange after so many thousands of years I can remember his face exactly. In fact, the little boy was very similar to Silk, or Prince Kheldar. All except for the fact that he didn't have the nose.  
  
In front of the group was a small, middle-aged woman in an undyed robe with long dark hair and an air of authority. She also had the feel of magic around her. It wasn't sorcery that she used, but magic, like a witch or wizard would use.  
  
They were all talking.  
  
"Kalten, go wake up Sparhawk." The old knight ordered one of the younger, blond men.  
  
"You really know how to hurt a man don't you, Vanion? Sparhawk won't mind, but Ehlana won't be happy if I take her husband away when he's just got back."  
  
"Don't be a coward." The robed woman told him firmly. "Ehlana isn't going to hurt you. This mysterious stranger might, though. Go get Sparhawk."   
  
The blond man sighed and went to knock on the bedroom door. "Er...Sparhawk? We need to talk to you."  
  
There was a grumbled answer from the other side of the door and I wondered if I sounded like that whenever I was woken in the middle of the night. The man, Kalten, walked back to his friends. "Remember, Sephrenia, if they're mad, I'm blaming you." He warned her.  
  
The woman laughed with a crooked smile. "I think I can handle it."  
  
The Queen and Sparhawk came staggering out of their bedroom, still half-asleep. The queen was doing her best to wake up quickly, but Sparhawk didn't seem to care as much as she did.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded sourly. Sparhawk didn't seem to be a good night riser.   
  
"We thought that you might like to know that we have a mystery in the city. Someone paid Vanion a visit tonight and then simply vanished into the night. Someone who made their way past all of the knights in the motherhouse without being detected." At Sephrenia's announcement Sparhawk woke up completely.  
  
"I was followed earlier tonight and I couldn't find anyone." He told his teacher. "They felt like magic, but not like Styric magic. Could there be a connection?"  
  
"I would think so." The boy, Talen said.   
  
Sparhawk frowned at Talen. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour? I told your mothers I'd take care of you."  
  
Talen squirmed under Sparhawk's gaze. "I had some work to do for Platime." He admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Hummph. Remind me to have a talk with Platime about your work hours." Ehlana told him.  
  
I wanted to laugh but have you ever seen a falcon laugh? I suppose I'd have to introduce myself properly. I was going to do this when there was a commotion at the door. A large, olive skinned woman burst into the room. With a sword in one hand and she was bleeding on one cheek.  
  
"Look out!" She shouted before she was thrown back into the room. "Attack!" And I heard the noise of sorcery.  
  
Sparhawk jumped in front of his wife and the other knights took up positions around the people who couldn't defend themselves.  
  
In to the room came a man dressed in fine, rich clothes. His hair and skin, however, were more than a little dirty. He looked like scum that had found a nice suit on a dead man and decided to dress up.  
  
Sparhawk, the knight I had followed here, snarled at the intruder. "Krager."  
  
"So glad you remember me, Sparhawk." The little man smiled nastily. "I have some new surprises for you this time, though."  
  
I heard the noise, the build up of power as Krager gathered his will.  
  
-Stop him! - Prophesy yelled in my mind. -He's here to kill the boy, Talen! -  
  
That was all I needed. I spread my wings and screeched as I swooped onto the enemy.  
  
  
SPARHAWK-  
  
Krager smiled and I don't trust his smile. I can see that his eyes are looking around the room. Finally they focus on someone. I follow his gaze and saw he was staring at...Talen?  
  
He raised an empty hand and pointed at the Talen. Before anything could happen I heard the bizarre sound of a bird screaming. It sounded terribly angry.  
  
Krager lowered his hand and looked up in shock. "No!" He cried. "No, it's not possible. I'm the only one. She promised!"  
  
A falcon dove out from one of the alcoves in the throne room and took a dive at the intruder. He held his hands up to protect his face and when he did, the falcon changed. There was a faint flare of light around the bird and abruptly the falcon was gone and in its place was a large, gray wolf. It had its teeth bared and a growl vibrated in its lungs.  
  
The man turned and tried to run, but the wolf sprang quickly to intercept him. The wolf inched closer to the frightened Krager. The only sound in the room was the low rumble coming from the wolf and Krager's haggard breathing. It was very clear that he was terrified.  
  
"You can't defeat me! My power is greater than yours!" I felt a rush of energy, something like magic, and Krager vanished into thin air.  
  
We all stood silently; staring at the wolf who was apparently more than it appeared.   
  
The wolf watched the spot where the attacker had vanished for a moment as if afraid that he would reappear and then looked at Sparhawk with intelligent eyes.  
  
"Good evening." The wolf said in a clear voice with just a touch of a growl. I think we were all stunned and, surprisingly, it was Ehlana who recovered fastest with her diplomatic training she accept almost any situation.  
  
"Good evening. Thank you for the rescue. I am Queen Ehlana. This is my husband, Sparhawk, and our friends. How did you come to be in my throne room?"  
  
The wolf took a step closer to Ehlana and I think I over reacted a little when I moved to step in front of it. It was still a wolf and a wild animal, even if it could talk. It looked at me and I knew it wouldn't hurt Ehlana so I moved out of the way.  
  
The wolf seemed to accept that this was as far as I would let it get and sat on its haunches and actually managed to look very respectable. "Your majesty, one is named Garion and the creature who attacked was set on taking the life of the cub, Talen. One was told to guard the cub from the enemy. One is also in need of your help, Anakha."   
  
It turned its face to look at me and then seemed to remember something. "One must apologize. One had forgotten that you are not accustomed to the ways of sorcery. One shall change to be more...comfortable for you."  
  
There was another slight flare of light around the wolf and in its place was a young man with sandy blond hair.   
  
Vanion's eyes went wide. "You!" He seemed to recognize the young man.  
  
"Hello." He smiled at Vanion. "Its nice to see you again."  
  
"What are you?" Sparhawk asked, puzzled. He recognized the power he'd felt earlier as coming from Garion. "Was it you or Krager who was following me earlier?"  
  
"I just told you. My name is Garion. Belgarion, actually, but everyone just calls me Garion and I was told to protect Talen. I'm not sure why, yet. And yes, I was following you."  
  
"Me?" Talen squeaked in a small voice. He hadn't expected this. The boy looked scared and moved closer to his older brother, Khalad, who was now Sparhawk's squire. Khalad was quite a bit bigger than his younger half-brother as he took after his father and Talen looked more like his mother.   
  
Khalad looked at the thin, young thief. "What did you do?"  
  
I didn't do anything!" Talen protested in his own defense. "Not this time, anyway." He added as an after thought.  
  
"I'm sure you haven't." Garion added, reassured him trustingly.   
  
Sparhawk frowned. "How did Krager learn magic?" He asked no one in particular.   
  
By this time, Alean had helped Mirtai to stand and she was rubbing her sore head. "However he did it, we'll have to be careful." Mirtai grumbled. "He didn't even touch me, be some force pushed my back into a wall when he pointed his hand at me. His magic feels very powerful."  
  
"He didn't learn magic. Someone taught him to use sorcery." Garion went to the steps of Ehlana's throne and slumped down. He yawned and rested his head in his arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ehlana asked, concerned.  
  
Slowly, Garion raised his head and smiled. "Just a little tired. I'll be fine. What we need to do is to find out why Krager wants to kill Talen. I think I'll need my sword for this. Then we can go find my family and ask them."  
  
"Your family?"  
  
"Yes. My grandfather, my aunt, and maybe my uncles."  
  
"How can we trust you? And why should you want to help us? This has nothing to do with you." Sparhawk asked, his practical mind finally taking control of the conversation.   
  
Garion grinned. "You can't. How about if you get the little goddess, Aphrael, out here and ask her?"  
  
There was silence in the room. Sparhawk, Sephrenia, and Vanion looked nervous while everyone else looked confused. How did he know that Sparhawk's daughter Danae was also the Styric goddess, Aphreal? It was so closely a guarded secret that even her mother, Ehlana, didn't know.  
  
Sephrenia took a step to the still seated man. "I am Aphrael's high priestess. Why don't you talk to me and I'll tell her?" With any luck that would save Ehlana from the truth. Knowing her daughter was a goddess would not be good for the little queen's mind.  
  
Garion opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it and seemed to listen to something. "All right. That'll work. I'm told to..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ulath, the man who looked like Barak, spoke up in his deep voice. "Who told you?"  
  
The smile never left Garion's face. "Prophesy. Fate. It has many names and right now it's guiding me. I have a few tasks right now and apparently this is one of them.  
  
Now, I'm told that I should tell you that I'm the Godslayer of Torak. My younger brother is Eriond." For this last he turned to look at Vanion who paled terribly. Sephrenia had much the same reaction to his first announcement.  
  
"How do you know that name?" Vanion demanded. "Eriond is the name of the God of our holy mother. No one knows it. Did you say he's your brother?!" The last part seemed to just sink in. "Are you a god?"  
  
Garion found this immensely funny and laughed at it. "Me? A God? Please, I don't need that complication in my life. He's my brother because before he became a god, my aunt raised him just as she raised me."  
  
Sephrenia asked, "Aphrael wants to know how you know about Torak and can you prove that you're the Godslayer, Belgarion?"  
  
"Can Aphrael see what you see?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Garion held out one hand and showed his palm to Sephrenia. She gasped and Sparhawk leaned forward to see what she was looking at. There was nothing on his hand that Sparhawk could see except a large birthmark.  
  
"What's so important about a birthmark?" He asked before he showed his own hand. "I have one just like it."   
  
Sephrenia looked at his birthmark and cursed herself. "All those years and I never saw it! That's the mark of the children of Riva. I never even thought you'd be related, but it does make sense."  
  
"Wait a minute." Ehlana said. "You've all lost me. What's going on? Who is Riva and why is the birthmark important?"  
  
Garion took a deep breath to tell the story but Sephrenia beat him to it. "There was once a group of gods who were the first to this world. They left long ago when they were no longer needed. There was Torak, Nedra, Issa, Mara, Aldur, and Ul; the father of the gods.  
  
It turned out that Torak was a mistake. He was damaged in the brain and had to be killed. Prophecy said that the Child of Light would come to destroy the god. This would be one of the children of Riva, King of Riva, the isle of winds. Every child of Riva would have a burn mark on its hand.   
  
If this is Belgarion, and he seems to be, then he is the Godslayer. He killed Torak and set up Eriond, a new child god, in his place. Eriond became the god of the Elene church. It also seems that Sparhawk is his descendant."   
  
"That's right." Garion smiled at Sparhawk. "You can call me grampa, if you like."  
  
"I don't think so." Sparhawk responded sourly.  
  
"Any way. I'll help you to protect Talen, if you'll do me a favor." Garion offered. Sparhawk looked at him distrustfully.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want the Orb." Garion looked at him intently and his eyes burned with a sudden desire.  
  
"The what?" Bevier asked.  
  
"The Orb of Aldur. It's a stone that was created by the god Aldur. I am the guardian and it was stolen from me long ago. I was told that I can't rest until I find it. I know you have the Orb. I can feel it on you." He stared at Sparhawk. "It may be known by a different name, but it's a stone that has a blue glow to it."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. One thing was on everyone's mind. Blue Rose.  
  
"If you mean Bhelliom, then you can't have it." Sephrenia said firmly. He turned to look at her.  
  
"You don't understand, ma'am." He told her politely as he could. "I have been wandering this world for more lifetimes than even you can imagine. I am older than your goddess is. In all that time, I have watched a world be reborn in to another. I have witnessed the birth and death of gods and goddesses. And in all that time, I have not been allowed to rest. I can't sleep until I hold the Orb. I can't even die until I have the Orb.  
  
It is Prophesy that I must find the Orb of Aldur again. It calls to me and now, I am commanded to save Talen from this Krager person. For all I know, I need the Orb to save Talen."  
  
"I think we can protect Talen ourselves." Kalten said confidently.  
  
Garion laughed. "Can you understand the sorcery Krager was using? The magic you use is power given by your gods, but sorcery comes from within. If you can't understand it, then how can you fight it?"  
  
"Magic is magic." Kalten told him obstinately.  
  
"It's not magic." Garion said. "It's sorcery."  
  
"Is there a difference?" Sparhawk asked, puzzled.   
  
Garion and Sephrenia rolled their eyes at the same time. "Magic involves spells and prayers. Sorcery is done through the Will and the Word. It's entirely a different thing." Garion told him.  
  
Everyone looked at Sephrenia who was frowning. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke. "Why are you doing this, Belgarion?" Everyone turned and saw Aphrael. She was looking at Garion. "Why do you want the Bhelliom? It's an evil thing." She told him.  
  
"Good evening, my Lady." He said formally and bowed slightly. "You don't understand. The Orb was created long before you came to this world. It was stolen before you were created. Long ago, it was a good thing. I can remember hearing its song when I would hold it. That was its only way to speak. It sang in my mind. Everyone else seems to be deaf to its song.  
  
I believe it's lonely. We need each other and I when I find it we will be complete again. I felt it, long ago, as it was broken. Someone shattered it and now it's confused and doesn't know what to do. Ul has commanded me to heal the Orb."  
  
"All right." Ehlana said slowly, thinking carefully about this. "Can you tell us about this sorcery so we can help you fight Krager?"  
  
"I could try, but I don't think you could do it. Do you believe you could fly?"  
  
"Fly? Of coarse not!"  
  
"How about turn yourself into a wolf?"  
  
"Certainly not."  
  
"But you just saw me do it."  
  
Ehlana was silent. She didn't have an answer.  
  
Garion shrugged. "You have to be able to believe in what you can do. I firmly believe I can turn into animals and do most anything I set my mind to. You don't and neither do most of the people in this world. A very few can. If I stop this Krager for you, you will give me the Orb?"  
  
Aphrael shook her head, determined. "No. I won't let that loose in the world again just because you say its safe."  
  
"What can we do?" Kalten asked.   
  
Before anyone could answer Bevier said, "I think we should pray for guidance."  
  
Everyone groaned but they had to agree. It couldn't hurt as they didn't know what else to do. They didn't even know if they could trust Garion.  
  
The knights began to file out of the throne room when Garion asked them, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the chapel in the motherhouse." Vanion answered. "It's the most appropriate place."  
  
"Your god is Eriond? Just wait a minute. Since I'm not hiding who I am anymore then I'll just call him."  
  
Vanion said, "Do you really expect God to come just because you call him?"  
  
Garion looked at him, surprised. "Of coarse. Eriond? We need to talk to you. Where are you, Errand?"  
  
"Hello, Garion? How's Aunt Pol and Durnik?" Everyone was surprised to suddenly find a young man with golden curls standing in the corner of the room. He was dressed simply and had an innocent smile.  
  
"Hi, Eriond. Everyone's fine, last time I saw them, anyway."   
  
Vanion, who looked like he wanted to faint, interrupted Garion. "Your God?"  
  
Eriond didn't seem to see Vanion's distress. "Yep." He nodded pleasantly.  
  
Vanion bravely took a deep breath. "You're not quite what I expected."  
  
Eriond kept smiling. "Everyone says that. I don't know why. Maybe you people just need me to visit more often." The god's eyes fell on his most devote knight. "Hi, Bevier. I was meaning to come and see you one of these days."  
  
Bevier's eyes rolled into his head and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Eriond frowned. "I think I could have handled that better. Anyway, I think I know how to solve your problem."  
  
Aphrael came forward smiling disarmingly at the blonde god. "Hello, big brother. Give me a kiss." She demanded sweetly as she held out her arms to be picked up.  
  
Eriond obediently picked up the child goddess and sat on a chair with her on his lap. He kissed her soundly on the cheek.  
  
"Garion's right, you know." Eriond told her. "He really does need the Bhelliom."  
  
Aphrael pouted. "No. I won't let it threaten them again."   
  
"The Orb was only a threat because of who handled it. Sparhawk was not the one who was supposed to handle it yet. It will be many years before it is to be given to another child of Riva. If you don't give it to Garion, he will continue to look for it and I can't help him with this."  
  
Aphrael crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Then I win!" She declared. "Bhelliom isn't even on this world. He'll never find it!"  
  
Garion choked turned away, but not before Sparhawk saw tears spring to his eyes.   
  
"Are you so cruel, sister?" Eriond asked with disapproval. "Would you curse him to endlessly wander? He has watched most of his family die all ready. He will not die, not ever, if you do this."   
  
Aphrael looked a little ashamed, but not enough to change her mind. Eriond smiled as a thought struck him.  
  
"Perhaps if I can't convince you, another voice will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sparhawk was interrupted when Garion turned back to them and glared at Aphrael.  
  
"Little goddess. Even you have no choice in this matter." The voice was slightly different from Garion and Sparhawk knew it wasn't his voice. "You will give Belgarion the Orb of Aldur."  
  
Aphrael stared at Garion. "Prophesy? Don't make me do this, please. I don't want my children hurt." Sparhawk was sure that she was going to cry and wondered who was powerful enough to make Aphrael do what she didn't want to do.  
  
"Bhelliom was injured. Carved into the shape of a rose and it needs to be healed. Talen must be saved for his future is great. The only way I will let Garion save Talen is if he is promised the Bhelliom."  
  
"What!" Aphrael demanded. "He can't let Talen die!" She had a vested interest in seeing that Talen lived. She fully intended to marry him one day.  
  
Eriond touched her shoulder gently. "Garion wouldn't let Talen die one way or the other, but he has no choice. He is controlled by Prophesy. It will not let him do it."  
  
"We'll help you." Aphrael agreed reluctantly. "But I want to see Krager get what he deserves first. Then you can have the Bhelliom."  
  
"Very well. I will have Garion protect Talen and you get the Orb."  
  
"No. I'll get the Orb once Krager is stopped." Aphreal responded stubbornly.   
  
Whatever was controlling Garion and Aphrael stared at each other for a moment before Garion smiled slyly. "Agreed." Then Garion looked at the floor and his shoulders slumped. "Sorry about that." He said in his own voice. "He does that every now and again."  
  
"Who was that?" Talen asked.  
  
"Prophesy."  
  
So Garion waited and watched for many long days and nights. He kept close watch on Talen while staying nicely in the background. They allowed him to stay in the palace while he thought about how to find Krager. It was all he had to do to get the Orb.   
  
Talen was a little irritated that he was being followed everywhere, but the last thing he wanted was a magic using Krager to find him alone somewhere. Garion turned out to be an interesting companion, however, and he had thousands of incredible stories to tell.  
  
"You remind me a great deal of a man I once knew. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you're a relative of his. His name was Kheldar, but everyone called him Silk. He had the biggest nose I ever saw on a human." Garion laughed a little at the memory. "He was also one of the smartest men I've ever met. He was a master thief and spy and he could con anyone out of their own pants. He helped me a great deal in some dangerous moments. Silk even taught me the secret language."  
  
"Secret language?" Talen asked.   
  
Garion looked at him a little surprised. "Don't you know it? Oh, yeah. It went out of use several centuries ago, didn't it? It's a very useful talent and if you practice enough you can carry on two conversations at once. Do you want to learn it?"  
  
When Talen had been attacked Queen Ehlana had declared that he was confined to the palace for his own safety. Unfortunately, this meant he had very little to do and he was desperate for anything to do. Talen agreed quickly.   
  
Garion found Talen to be a very fast learner and within hours the boy had an adequate understanding of most of the Drasnian secret language.   
  
The nights were the worst for Garion. It was so lonely in the cold night and Garion had nothing to do but wander around the palace. It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten used to the long nights, but once he was assured that Talen was sleeping in Princess Danae's room, he had little to do.  
  
Krager was to clumsy to use the Will and the Word without making noise so Garion could easily hear him coming.   
  
For the most part, Garion went to the stables and sat with the horses. It was a comforting reminder of more quiet times. Even the smell reminded him of Horse and teaching Errand to ride. He remembered Durnik and could almost hear the clang of his hammer on the forge in the smithy.  
  
He thought about aunt Pol in the warm kitchen and her gentle, strong hands kneading dough.  
  
He thought of Horse and teaching Errand to ride.  
  
Garion sighed. Better not to dwell on the past.  
  
He stood and began to walk back to the throne room where Mirtai was keeping and eye on the throne room. Garion had to admit that he liked the giantess. She was strong, intelligent, and very kind to the people she viewed as her family. She was also very honest, a quality that his Sendarian upbringing admired greatly.  
  
He was half way to the throne room when he heard something familiar. It was loud, the noise that accompanied sorcery. It was near by and there was only one person close enough who could do this.   
  
Garion darted toward the throne room to warn the royal family that Krager was up to something and see if Talen was all right. As he pushed the large doors open Mirtai stood up from where she was lounging near the bedroom door and put a hand to her sword.  
  
"Mirtai, we need to check on everyone." Garion told her. "Krager's up to something."   
  
She didn't even have time to put her hand on the door when there was a knock on the inside.  
  
"Mirtai," Sparhawk's voice came through the door. "We need to get out now!" The knight sounded urgent and Mirtai fished the key of the bedroom door from a chain around her neck and let them out.  
  
Everyone was awake and Talen was holding his head and looked as if he was in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Garion asked going to the boy.   
  
"I hear something. It's like a buzzing in my head. I can't get rid of it." Talen hits himself on the side of the head. "No one else can hear it."  
  
Garion stared at him for a moment, his eyes going wide. "I don't believe it!" He whispered. "I just don't believe it. You can hear the noise?"  
  
"Yeah. You can hear it too?"  
  
Garion nodded. "Krager's doing something and he's quite close or we wouldn't be able to hear him. The noise is coming from his sorcery."  
  
"How can Talen hear it if none of us can?" Mirtai asked.  
  
"He's a sorcerer. Or at least, he's got the potential to be one." Everyone looked at Talen, surprised. "We've got to train you." Garion told him seriously. "If you don't get trained, then...bad things might happen."  
  
"What sort of bad things?" Ehlana asked. She was very fond of Talen and didn't want to think of him getting hurt.  
  
"Well," Garion looked out the window and realized what Krager was doing. "For one thing, you might try what Krager's doing. He's messing with the weather."  
  
Everyone followed his gaze and saw the incoming clouds against the dark sky. "What's wrong?" Sparhawk asked Garion. "It's just a storm. How can that be so bad?"  
  
"It's not natural." Garion told him. "Krager's trying to change the weather and if he had any training he wouldn't do that. It messes everything up. There will be terrible storms and many deaths unless it's fixed."  
  
Garion seemed very worried and his knuckles were white where he gripped the windowsill.   
  
"Can you stop him?" Ehlana asked.  
  
"Yes. But I don't think I can leave. I believe he's just setting a trap to get Talen alone."  
  
"But you can't let everyone die!" Talen protested. "Not just for me."  
  
Garion smiled weakly. "I have to."  
  
"Perhaps you are not thinking clearly."  
  
Sparhawk turned to see another wolf sitting in the throne room. Mirtai swore and pulled her sword. She just hated when anyone managed to sneak up on her.  
  
The wolf grinned and let her tongue loll out of her mouth. "Grandmother!" Garion cried and he ran to her. Everyone watched as Garion hit his knees and threw his arms around the wolf while she licked his face.  
  
"One is much pleased to see you. One is also please to see you so close to your goal. Are these your new pack mates, cub?"  
  
"Yes, grandmother. This is Ehlana, Sparhawk, Mirtai, Danae, and Talen." He would have to explain to them later why he didn't use any titles. His grandmother understood perfectly well what they were, but the fact was that she just didn't care.  
  
She went to Danae and Talen who were standing together. "Perhaps one shall watch over the young while you go to do what needs to be done. It is duty and custom for all pack to watch over the cubs."  
  
"Really? Thank you, grandmother." Garion smiled and turned to Sparhawk. "This is my grandmother, Poledra. She'll watch Talen while I'm gone." Then a thought struck him. "I don't mean to be rude, grandmother, but will you be all right alone?"  
  
The wolf smiled. "One will not be alone when one is with pack." In the door walked another wolf, this one old and grizzled. In the window flew two owls, one pure white and one gray/brown barn owl with two strangely colored falcons. The last to enter were two small doves.  
  
Garion smiled and turned himself back into the falcon and flew away.  
  
Sparhawk stared at the zoo of animals that had invaded his home. He looked at his daughter for an answer of some kind, but she only seemed to be interested in the doves.  
  
The white owl suddenly flew down and landed on the floor in front of Sephrenia. It cocked its head slightly to one side as it looked at her. The wolf that'd spoken to Garion earlier said to the owl,  
  
"Daughter, perhaps it is time to show ourselves, for the sake of comfort and curtsey."  
  
The owl seemed to actually nod at the wolf and then it turned into one of most beautiful women Sparhawk had ever seen. She had long black hair with a stripe of white down the middle. She wore a gown of blue and had sharp eyes that examined them closely.   
  
One by one, each of the animals turned into humans. The second owl was a strong looking man dressed in brown. The old wolf changed into an old man with white hair and a beard. The two falcons turned into a very different couple. One man who was terrible ugly to the point where he looked like he may not be human and a woman of unearthly beauty. The doves were twin old men with gentle, smiling faces.  
  
Every one of the new comers looked at the last wolf, the one Garion had spoken to. She sat on her haunches. "One is quite comfortable as one is." She told them.  
  
"What ever you say, mother." The dark haired woman said before she looked at Ehlana. "Greetings, your majesty. I am Polgara and this is my family. Belgareth, my father, Poledra, my mother; my uncles, Beldin, Beltira, and Belkira; and my aunt Vella." She pointed each out as she named them. "So, this is Talen." She took a few steps to Talen and studied him.   
  
"I'm Sparhawk." He came toward her and the woman didn't look in the least bit intimidated. She held herself like a queen and actually managed to look down at him, even though she was a foot shorter. "Can you help us to stop Krager?"   
  
"I expect so." She told him confidently. "I'm afraid that we've just come to this part of the world and we don't know the entire situation. Can you tell us about him? How long has he had this power and who taught him?"  
  
Sparhawk frowned. "That's the problem. He's never had this power before. It just sort of happened."  
  
The little troll-like thing spit on the floor crudely. "@#$%$#&#*#! I hate this spontaneous sorcery! They always make trouble."   
  
The beautiful Vella smiled fondly at him. "I'm sure we can handle it, darling."  
  
Beldin stalked closer to Talen who, under the circumstances, was dealing with this very well. "So, you're the new one. Welcome to the family, kid." He smelled like cow dung and Talen backed away slightly. "While Garion's away, who's going to train the boy?" He looked around at his companions.   
  
Sparhawk interrupted. "Wait. I don't want you training him in anything, yet. We don't know if we can trust you." Things were just going to fast and he certainly wasn't going to trust Talen's future with a group of strangers. Unfortunately, Beldin sneered at him. "Do you want him killing himself one night because he doesn't know what he's doing?"  
  
"Of coarse not, but..." But Beldin turned away from him and stared at the bearded Belgareth.  
  
Belgareth looked out to the black clouds. "It's a fine night for a run." He said in an absent voice. "I think I'll just..."  
  
He was stopped short when Poledra stood up and growled. "Well, maybe not." He reconsidered. "I really just wanted a drink, dear." He said in a soft voice.  
  
"Perhaps one's mate will undertake the training of our new cub."  
  
"What?" Belgareth folded his arms over his chest. "Come now, dear. I'm far to old for that sort of thing."  
  
Poledra grinned, slyly. "So, you would prefer to allow Beldin to train Talen?"  
  
Belgareth's eyes narrowed and turned to his younger brother. "Don't even think about it, brother." Beldin growled. "I'm no teacher. I have no patience with children, you know that. Get Pol and the twins to help you. Not me!"  
  
Sparhawk felt a headache coming on.   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Garion flew back into the castle, exhausted. He hadn't expected that the damage would be that bad. Krager, for a novice, had a good deal of power. This was not good. Someone powerful had to be helping him.  
  
He came into a sight that was strangely familiar. Uncle Beldin was standing over a fallen Mirtai was looking up at his vile smile in shock. "Don't try it again. I say your queen has hips like a cow, and I meant it." He kicked her in the shoulder lightly, but hard enough to make the giantess grunt with pain.  
  
Aunt Pol sighed and turned to Ehlana. "Don't take to hard. He simply enjoys insults. Let me show you how to deal with this sort of situation." Aunt Pol looked at her hideous uncle. "Uncle Beldin, dear, when was the last time you wiped the dung off that awful cloak? You smell like you've been sleeping in a cow shed."  
  
Uncle Beldin growled. "Don't get me started on smells, Pol. You smell like a whorehouse in Drasnian. Has Durnik been buying you those cheap scents from the shepherds again?"  
  
"Hardly, Uncle." Aunt Pol, Garion could tell was trying very hard to conceal a smile. Beldin was doing a far better job, but Garion knew he was enjoying it as much as she was. "I was wanting to ask you about that..."   
  
The discussion of each other's various bad points, most of which were made up or imagined, disintegrated into a swearing match where aunt Pol and Uncle Beldin kept switching languages and worked up such a heat that their host were left open mouthed and staring.   
  
The little woman, Sephrenia, quickly covered the ears of little Danae and Sparhawk covered Talen's ears. There was a moment of silence between the two and both suddenly began laughing.  
  
"That's my little Pol!" Uncle Beldin said proudly. "You never let yourself get tamed, do you?"  
  
Aunt Pol smirked at him. "Me? Tamed? Uncle, really! Such an idea! Now, come inside Garion and tell us how it went." She switched topics with breaking her train of thought.  
  
Garion leapt from his perch on the window ledge and landed on the floor in human form.  
  
"We're in trouble." He announced.   
  
"Do you mean we weren't before?" Talen asked nervously. "Sparhawk, I'm starting to get worried here."  
  
Garion went to his grandfather and said, "This Krager isn't in control. He has no idea how he's doing all of this. Someone must have just been given him this power and told him to go have fun. There was something odd." Garion continued. "I saw him in the city as I was flying out, but there was no time to stop him with the weather and all. He wasn't alone. There was a ghost with him."  
  
"A ghost? Do you know who it was?"  
  
"No, but there was a familiar feeling about them. I'm sure I've met them before."  
  
"Excuse us," Beltira said in his gentle voice. "We think..."  
  
"That we have an answer." Belkira finished the sentence as he usually did.  
  
"If Krager is working to kill Talen..."  
  
"Then perhaps we should go to get your sword, Garion. We found another Prophesy..."  
  
"That says you need it to save Talen."  
  
Sparhawk looked at Garion. "Do they always talk like that?"  
  
"Usually. What did the prophecy say?"  
  
"Only that you need to go to the fallen city and that you need to take several people with you."  
  
"What people?" Garion asked.  
  
"We believe that the prophecy means you need to take Sparhawk, Talen, Sephrenia, Aphrael, and the other knights."  
  
Garion frowned. "None of you?"  
  
They all shook their heads regretfully. "Only that you'll need the wolf woman." Everyone turned to Poledra who was still smiling. "Perhaps one is needed to care for the cubs." She said.   
  
Aunt Pol gave him a hug and looked up at him. "Be careful, my Garion." She said softly.  
  
"Always, aunt Pol."  
  
Garion-  
  
  
The island was as it had always been. It was raining and cold on the rocky beach. The wind was howling unmercifully. "It's called Riva," I called to them over the gale. "The Isle of Wind for obvious reasons."  
  
"This is your home?" Ulath asked, trying not to sound insulting.   
  
"It's the only home I have." I replied. I have so many memories. I can still see Ce'Nedra on the beach as we went walking with Garen one day. Oh, my sweet wife and my little son. I can still see my son's smile. He loves collecting seashells. "It was not as bad as you think. There was much love in this land."  
  
I shook myself and started to walk away to the ruins. "Come on. We have to get my sword. I've hidden it here."  
  
They spent the morning on the rainy rock, and soon they came to what was once a city. Now it was a pitiful reminder of a long ago time. Tynian looked around in fascination. "I've never even heard of this island." He said in a quiet voice. "What happened here?"  
  
Garion didn't answer, but Sephrenia did. "It was a long time ago, Tynian." She told him in a hushed voice. "Time happened. This city, if I remember rightly, was made entirely of stone. It was created to out last its enemies and it did that wonderfully. It simply was no longer needed."  
  
They all watched Garion as he stopped occasionally to stare at a pile of rubble here or there. "This was where I came to get my horse shod. The man was very good." The young looking man walked on without another word.  
  
"How sad for him." Sephrenia murmured. This island had the atmosphere of a graveyard and Sparhawk found himself missing home. This place was terribly depressing.  
  
The group soon came in sight of something most amazing. It was two trees that had entwined into one. One of the trees was massive and very, very tall. The second tree was dead and brittle, obviously dead. Garion went to the dead tree and lay a hand on it fondly. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Ce'Nedra." He whispered with a smile. "She died so long ago and I can still remember her." Garion turned his sad smile to Sparhawk. "I think you would have liked her. She was very much like your Queen Ehlana. Spirited and full of fire! This was her garden, you know. Ce'Nedra loved her garden and worked in it daily." Garion blinked the tears away and walked away at a sudden brisk pace. "Come on. The throne room should be this way."  
  
"Throne room?" Khalad asked. "Do you mean this was a castle?"  
  
"Yes." Now the castle was simply a bunch of rocks in disorder. Garion seemed to walk in a direction and Aphrael held her arms out to Sparhawk to be picked up. When he did the little goddess whispered to him.  
  
"This is important to him, Sparhawk. He's reliving memories. Garion was king of Riva long ago and Ce'Nedra was his queen. Let him have a little space."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him." Sparhawk looked at the dark haired child.   
  
She thought a moment. "Let's just say I don't understand him like I want to. Garion is unlike anyone on this world with the exception of his family. Sort of like you. I simply don't trust him yet. He's doing what he thinks is right."  
  
"Perhaps you should have more faith." Poledra was at their side and spoke respectfully to Aphrael despite the fact she'd earlier told them that gods and goddesses were no business of wolves. "Our grandson is a most kind cub and does what needs to be done. Perhaps one day, you shall know him in his younger days."*  
  
Sparhawk let that pass and saw that Garion was kneeling in the rubble. "Come here." He called. "I think I've found it!"  
  
All of the knights began to dig with their hands until Kalten hit something with his knuckle and tried to pull up a massive sword. He wasn't strong enough to do pull it out of the ground.   
  
Garion easily pulled out a sword that could never be used in actual battle. "Please tell me that thing is only for ceremony." Kalten said with a derisive laugh.   
  
Garion looked at him curiously. "No. This is the one I always use in battle. It serves me well." He held the sword that was as tall as he was as if it were a small rapier.   
  
"Where's the pommel?" Khalad asked. He was always one to see the details that were missing.  
  
"That's where the Orb belongs."  
  
"Sparhawk! Help!" They all turned to find Talen being held by Krager. Krager had the boy around the throat and several inches off the ground. Krager was nearly glowing with power and over him, like a ghostly shape, Garion saw a nightmarish image. Something he'd never imagine seeing. Zandramas.  
  
Sparhawk and the rest of the knights drew their weapons. Garion moved closer to Aphrael and Sephrenia. "I can save him. Give me the Orb." He kept his eyes on Talen and Krager. "Talen can't die. His destiny is to great, I have to save him."  
  
Aphrael opened her mouth but Krager interrupted her. "Don't come any closer, Sparhawk. I'll kill the boy, you know that. You can't best me. Now give me the Orb."  
  
"You mean you want that this time instead of the Sardion?" Garion came to stand next to Sparhawk. "Zandramas, let Talen go. He has no part in this."  
  
Krager laughed with Zandramas' voice. He had been taken over completely. "I can't do this alone, Godslayer. He has the weakest will that I could find so he was easily dominated and the body itself serves my purpose. I know you can't afford to let Talen die, so you will give me the Orb. Give it to me or I will kill him."  
  
Garion looked at Sparhawk. "Zandramas died a long time ago. At least, I thought she had. She is very powerful and completely insane." Garion turned back to the child of dark. "I don't have the Orb, Zandramas. If I did, don't you think I'd have used it by now?"  
  
Zandramas was slowly beginning to gain such great control that even the knights were able to see her ghostly figure over his body. They knew he was gone. Still, that was no great loss to the world.  
  
"Do not think to trick me, Belgarion!" Krager's hand squeezed tighter over Talen's throat. His face was turning a frightening shade of blue and Garion knew he would have to do something fast to save the child if Aphrael didn't do something.  
  
Sparhawk did something quite unexpected. He stepped closer and lowered his sword. "Let Talen go and I'll give you what you want." Garion wanted to throttle the larger knight. His grandmother nudged Garion slightly in the hip to silence him.   
  
Krager laughed. "Very smart, sir Knight. Give me the Orb and then I'll give the child back."  
  
"No. Talen first. I'm pretty sure that you'll be perfectly willing to kill him if you get the Orb first." Sparhawk told the spirit who possessed Krager's body firmly.  
  
Krager looked at Garion's sword. "Your pretty sword isn't much use without the Orb, Belgarion. You don't dare to endanger Talen and a churchman has just promised me the Orb. I know that the churchmen of Eriond are not permitted to lie. You've lost." With a laugh Talen was released and dropped to the floor where his older brother, Khalad, quickly pulled him out of the way.  
  
A small, soft voice spoke up over Krager's laughter. "I think you've forgotten something, Zandramas." Aphrael stepped away from Sephrenia. "Sparhawk doesn't decide who gets the Orb. I do."  
  
In an instant the Orb appeared, floating in the air above her hand, glowing pale blue. It was no longer and Orb, but the Blue Rose.  
  
Zandramas, in Krager's body, screamed. "No! I will have it! The power is mine!" Krager lunged toward Aphrael only to have himself stopped by Bervier's ax. The huge ax was buried half way into Krager and blood spilled out on the rocks.  
  
"I am not gone, Belgarion." Zandramas' voice was garbled by blood that spilled over Krager's lips as he was still impaled on Bervier's ax. "I'm all ready dead, Knights. How do you kill a dead person?" Zandramas laughed horribly and Aphreal held out the Blue Rose, Bhelliom, to Garion. Poledra let loose a howl that caught Zandramas' attention.   
  
"Care to say that again? How does one kill a dead person?" She bare her long fangs and growled, inching closer to Zandramas. "One believes that the Orb will gladly lend one's cub the power."  
  
Not saying a word, Garion took it in his hand. Everyone was shocked when Bhelliom glowed brilliantly. Garion smiled with tears freely running down his cheeks. "I've missed you, old friend. "  
  
He placed the Bhelliom on the hilt of his sword and it simply stayed there, as if it were meant to be there. With a broad smile, Garion raised his sword and it burst into blue flames, releasing a power that Sparhawk had never felt. It was quite overwhelming.  
  
Krager finally pulled his body off the ax blade and staggered away. He seemed to be in no pain and most of his blood was all ready all over the ground. He should be dead.  
  
"He is dead." Sephrenia told Sparhawk in a quiet voice. "This spirit that possesses him doesn't care if Krager is no longer there. She only needs the body to act physically."  
  
"What can we do?" Sparhawk asked. He didn't really want a spirit who could use sorcery to be haunting the world and waiting to come back at any time.  
  
"There are some things that can be done. Garion can take care of this with the Bhelliom, but he doesn't really want to."  
  
Sparhawk looked at the impressive sight of Garion with his flaming sword and could see him being named a king and Godslayer. "Then why don't we all move out of the way?" Sparhawk suggested. "I wouldn't want to get in his way."  
  
"A very good suggestion, dear one."  
  
The knights held themselves ready and Sparhawk told Sephrenia to take Aphrael and the still frightened Talen to a safe distance away. Garion walked implacably toward Zandramas, his face was expressionless. Krager's body stepped away with every step that Garion took toward him.   
  
"Get away, Belgarion. Scullion!" She spit the word at him. "You are unworthy to hold the Orb. It is mine! How will you defeat me? Destroy this body and I will simply choose another. You can't get rid of me this time." Zandramas laughed, but kept moving away form him.  
  
Sparhawk realized that she was afraid. There was a way to get rid of her. "You know," Garion said in a conversational tone as he advanced on Krager. "Since the Orb has been injured, it no longer is quite itself. I really can't predict what it'll do."  
  
A ray a blue light flared out and washed over Krager and Zandramas screamed in agony. "Stop!" She screamed. The light faded and Krager went onto one knee.   
  
"You will not be allowed to continue, Zandramas." Garion said in a sad voice and Sephrenia was surprised. Could he actually pity this creature? "You can not have the Orb. It will not allow that to happen."  
  
Garion lowered his sword just enough to wrap his hand around the Bhelliom and the blue light grew again. Sparhawk stepped closer to Garion and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. He saw that Garion was sweating terribly and there was signs of strain on his face. Before he could, though, Aphrael said, "No. Don't touch him, Sparhawk." Her face was deadly serious. "He's doing something important and if you disturb him now, it may kill him."  
  
This tense silence lasted for a good long while and finally Garion released the Bhelliom in a blaze of blue fire. He collapsed to one knee, gasping, and Sparhawk saw the rose was not a rose any longer. It was a perfect sphere.  
  
Krager screamed at the sight and the light of the Orb flared out; bathing him in the light until the Sparhawk could no longer see him. When the light faded, Krager was gone. Not dead. Simply gone.  
  
"Yes!" Kalten shouted. "He's finally gone!" Kalten had been waiting for a long time for this.  
  
They went forward to congratulate Garion when his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed onto the cold rocks.   
  
"Is he dead?" Bervier asked, afraid for the young man.  
  
Sparhawk felt for a pulse on Garion's throat, but found none. "He's gone." There was silence until Aphrael went and sat next to Garion on the ground.   
  
"Don't be silly, Sparhawk." She kissed Garion lightly on the forehead. "Eriond wouldn't let Garion be killed. Not yet, anyway. He has more work to do. He's just sleeping."  
  
"Sleeping? But he hasn't got a pulse." Sparhawk objected.  
  
Aphrael nodded. "Of coarse. If he's that deeply asleep then no one can wake him until he's properly rested."  
  
"You mean he dead now, but Eriond's going to bring him back?" Berit said it, but it didn't seem possible for that to happen.  
  
Aphrael groaned. "No. Even the gods aren't allowed to bring the dead back to life. In all the time of this world only Garion has been able to do that and only in very rare cases. He's just sort of..." She struggled to find words to explain it. "He's more than asleep, but less than dead." The goddess seemed very happy with her explanation and suddenly clapped her hands together. "Come along, Sparhawk. I want to go home now."   
  
Sparhawk picked up his little girl and the other knights carried Garion back to their boat. He spend many weeks in the deep slumber his god/brother had put him in with his regal aunt watching over him. Polgara was a strict nurse and rarely left his side as he slept. Her husband, Durnik, was like a faithful servant, bringing her food and anything she might require.   
  
Sephrenia and Polgara became fast friends while Belgareth and his brothers took to educating Talen about the Will and the Word. Vella and Mirtai surprised everyone by becoming as close as sisters. Vella taught Mirtai to dance while the Antan gave Vella tips in fighting, not just to defend herself. The sight of Mirtai doing a Nardak dance was enough to send Kring into a fit when he came to see them a few weeks later.  
  
When Garion finally woke up he found his family comfortably relaxed into the royal household. It seemed very natural, actually.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
* What do you think? Should Sparhawk and his family go to visit a younger Garion when he was the king of Riva? How would the react to find themselves facing the Bear Cult? Or, could Talen take a few lessons from Silk? Maybe Ehlana would either love or hate Ce'Nedra. Of coarse I think that Alean would get a good education spending a few hours with Vella.  



End file.
